Rodaviva
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Os caminhos do destino são tortuosos e incompreensíveis. Por trás do encontro entre duas pessoas estão, sentimentos, obrigações, dúvidas... Não é UA! Contém yaoi, lemon e hentai. CAPÍTULO 5 DANÇA DA SOLIDÃO
1. RECOMEÇOS

_Retratação: A imensa maioria dos personagens aqui tratados com tanto carinho não são meus, me aproprio deles apenas para dar vazãoao meu amor pela série, sem fins lucrativos. _

_Horemheb é criação da Mme. Verlaine._

_Já a tia Irina, essa é muito minha, viu!_

* * *

**Roda-viva  
**Por Lola Spixii

"_Tem dias que a gente se sente  
__Como quem partiu ou morreu  
__A gente estancou de repente  
__Ou foi o mundo então que cresceu?  
__A gente quer ter voz ativa  
__No nosso destino mandar  
__Mais eis que chaga a roda-viva  
__E carrega o destino pra lá...  
__Roda mundo, roda gigante  
__Roda moinho, roda pião  
__O tempo rodou num instante  
__Nas voltas do meu coração"_

_(trecho de Roda-viva, Chico Buarque)_

**Capítulo 1 - Recomeços**

– Tia Irina... – A jovem loira entrou correndo pelo quarto quase derrubando um rapazinho vestido de branco que se interpunha no seu caminho.

– Minha filha – a velha estendeu a mão direita, trêmula, para frente buscando contato com a sobrinha.

– Tia Irina, como a senhora estÿ – abaixou-se em frente à cadeira de rodas, acomodando a mão trêmula e pálida entre as suas e a beijando nervosamente.

– Não poderia estar melhor, minha querida... agora que você está aqui – a voz se mostrava cansada, tão fraca quanto a velha.

– Me perdoe... Me perdoe, por favor...

– Você foi atrás do seu sonho, minha filha, não pode ser condenada por isso.

– Não há lugar para sonhos nesse mundo, tia. Eu nunca devia ter saído de São Petesburgo...

– Shhhh... Não diga isso, querida – estendeu a mão esquerda na direção da sobrinha – Deixe-me tocar seu rosto.

– Nunca devia ter deixado a senhora – A jovem loira levou as duas mãos cansadas da tia até o próprio rosto, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas ao encarar as orbes dela, que mais pareciam duas postas de sangue, rubras e inertes.

Os dedos delicados da velha passeavam pelas faces da jovem, contornando cada detalhe do rosto com esmero.

– Não, minha querida, eu era uma velha presa à uma cadeira de rodas, me sentiria ainda mais desgraçada se você ficasse aqui, tão inválida para a vida quanto eu, só que jovem e bonita.

– Não fale assim, tia.

A velha suspirou longamente, sentindo serem reavivadas suas lembranças de dias felizes.

– Quando as suas revistas chegavam aqui... era uma festa. Não é verdade, Serge? – ela se dirigiu para o enfermeiro – Eu passava horas procurando a sua foto, página por página – a velha sorria – Onde estão as revistas, Serge? Eu as guardei todas, minha filha.

A jovem loira atirou o seu corpo de encontro ao corpo quase inerte da tia, abraçando-a.

– Até que foi ficando difícil encontrar você nas revistas – ela ia dizendo enquanto acariciava os cabelos da sobrinha – Cada dia ficava mais difícil... e quando me dei conta, já estava cega como uma toupeira – sorriu tristemente – Sabe, minha filha, acho que é a idade, mas depois que perdi a visão comecei a esquecer o seu rosto... – a velha afastou o corpo da sobrinha e voltou a acariciar a face branca – Mas agora eu já posso morrer em paz...

– A senhora não vai morrer, tia Irina.

A velha deu mais um desconcertante e triste sorriso, ignorando completamente o comentário recém-feito pela sobrinha.

– Por que esses meus olhos – ela disse mostrando as mãos delicadas – permitiram que eu te visse novamente. A lembrança me está tão viva... parece que não faz um único dia que você entrou por essa porta, toda sorridente, para se despedir de mim. É engraçado... eu não consigo lembrar de nenhuma das suas fotos de revista... nenhuma. Mas a expressão de felicidade que os seus olhos tinham no dia que você foi embora... parece que foi ontem...

– Eu amo a senhora...

– Eu também te amo minha filha... E nunca mais, prometo! Nunca mais vou esquecer o seu rosto – a velha chorava, mas não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, as glândulas lacrimais já haviam perdido a atividade há muito tempo, por culpa da Síndrome que agora provocava a cegueira.

– Dona Irina, não deve se emocionar tanto – o enfermeiro se aproximou, tocando no ombro da velha – A Senhorita também, está gráv...

Antes que o enfermeiro conseguisse terminar a frase, a jovem loira lhe lançou um olhar desesperado e banhado de lágrimas, enquanto elevava o dedo indicador até a boca, em um pedido mudo e discreto de silêncio, que ele compreendeu e atendeu.

– Natassia, você disse que não há lugar para sonhos no mundo... eu sonhei... sonhei que a veria novamente... e a estou vendo, minha filha.

As duas choravam compulsivamente e o enfermeiro achou por bem intervir mais diretamente. Tocando a mão de Natassia a ajudou a levantar-se e lhe indicou que deveria sair do quarto.

**000000**

Era irônico, sim, muitíssimo irônico. Desde o dia anterior parecia que havia alguma mão desgraçada manipulando os acontecimentos apenas na intenção de faze-lo estar _naquela_ situação, _naquele_ instante. Sim, por que não podia acreditar que aquele montante de coincidências nefastas pudessem ser criadas ao acaso, era matematicamente impossível.

Mas o fato era que agora ele estava justamente entre aqueles dois, de quem gostaria de manter máxima distância desde o dia anterior. À sua direita, o traidor, à esquerda, o motivo da traição. E, nesse contexto, até a rígida e antiqüíssima ordem das Casas Zodiacais, da primeira até a décima segunda, de Áries até Peixes, parecia ter sido criada apenas para humilha-lo, já que fora essa maldita ordem que o colocara entre os dois.

Se aquela não fosse a cerimônia mais importante da sua vida teria dado uma desculpa qualquer, sequer se preocuparia em ser convincente, simplesmente não apareceria. Mas àquela não poderia faltar, não à cerimônia de nomeação dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, em que ele próprio seria nomeado, além de outros cinco, em que os dois infelizes estavam incluídos.

E, perfilados daquela forma, será que todos estavam assim tão irritantemente próximos uns dos outros? Será que os braços de Horemheb e Aioria quase se tocavam assim como os dele e do traidor à sua direita? Quanto tempo duraria aquela cerimônia? Quanto tempo teria que suportar aquela situação? Estava chegando no seu limite. Os pêlos do braço dele tocavam os pêlos do seu braço e isso lhe causava um incômodo inominável, uma vontade quase incontrolável de fugir correndo dali.

Que poderia fazer? A cerimônia já começara e nem cogitava a hipótese de interrompe-la para que pedisse ao outro que se afastasse, isso seria o cúmulo do ridículo. Por outro lado também não suportaria aquele contato por nem mais cinco minutos. Então, no auge do desespero, começou a envergar o corpo para a esquerda o mais lentamente que pôde, para que ninguém percebesse. Ao final da cerimônia teria conseguido uma bela dor nas costas, mas qualquer dor nas costas era menor do que a dor dos pêlos do braço dele roçando nos seus.

Foi envergando, envergando... os olhos parados sobre a máscara do Grande Mestre, fingindo atenção, e os músculos intercostais fazendo o seu silencioso trabalho. Foi com grande alívio que se sentiu livrando, pouco a pouco do contato que o oprimia e humilhava. E somente depois da euforia da conquista da liberdade ter passado foi que percebeu o preço que devia pagar por ela. Não sentia mais os pêlos do desgraçado da direita, mas sim a pele aveludada do desgraçado da esquerda. Inferno. E agora? Estava condenado a passar os próximos minutos, ou talvez horas, suportando aquela provação.

Tentou criar algum tipo de critério que o fizesse ser imparcial na escolha do braço de quem iria ficar encostado. Algo como... a mão que o Grande Mestre gesticulasse primeiro seria o lado que teria que suportar o contato, mas o Grande Mestre era destro e isso já tirava a aleatoriedade da escolha. Pensou em mais uns dois ou três critérios mas nenhum deles era bom suficiente, todos lhe pareciam viciados, pareciam querer devolver para ele a responsabilidade pela escolha e ele não queria essa culpa, não precisava de mais essa.

Acabou optando, se é que a falta de opção pode ser encarada como opção, por se encolher. Desfez lentamente a inclinação na coluna, no mesmo ritmo contraiu os músculos do braço, costas, peito, trapézio e mais alguns apenas por desencargo de consciência. Deu graças aos Deuses pelo coração ser um músculo de contração involuntária, pois seria capaz, naquele momento de quase total irracionalidade, de contraí-lo também. Precisava de apenas alguns milímetros e os conseguiu, à grande custo, mas conseguiu.

Teve, então, o seu primeiro momento de lucidez desde que entrara no Salão do Grande Mestre. E se repreendeu por ainda não ter conseguido prestar atenção em uma única palavra de Shion, que monologava desde o início da cerimônia. Neste exato momento ele tratava, em seu discursso, de alguma coisa relativa à honra dos Cavaleiros, que ele nem chegou a conseguir contextualizar. Se esforçava ao máximo para manter sua atenção nas palavras do Grande Mestre mas, além do esforço absurdo para manter todo aquele conjunto de músculos contraídos, e disso ele não abriria mão, outra coisa o incomodava.

Do lado direito, o traidor às vezes movia lentamente a cabeça na sua direção, podia sentir o peso do olhar dele sobre si e tinha que fazer uma força enorme para não ceder ao magnetismo que aqueles olhos continuavam a exercer sobre os seus. Contraiu também os músculos oculares, impedindo as orbes de qualquer movimentação que o denunciasse. Mas, apesar de todo o esforço, inconscientemente desviava a sua atenção para a periferia do seu campo visual, onde conseguia ver o contorno do rosto do infeliz com uma mórbida nitidez.

Era a mesma morbidez que havia no sorriso da Mona Lisa, que apenas podia ser percebido quando o observador não olhava diretamente para ela, a Mona Lisa ria de cada um de nós pelas costas. Ela tinha o perfil perfeito de quem poderia ter arquitetado o plano que o fizera estar naquela situação. Sim, Mona Lisa, ela planejara tudo. Ou então, melhor, ela talvez fosse a personificação de alguma força superior, destino, _karma_, uma testa de ferro. E aquela estranha capacidade que ele estava tendo de enxergar o maldito mesmo estando ele quase fora do seu campo de visão era como um rastro, deixado de propósito, para que ele, com o seu raciocínio lógico, conseguisse chegar à conclusão que chegara ainda agora. Sim, alguém ria dele naquele exato momento.

De repente sentiu todos os olhares sobre si e isso o desconcentrou, o desconcentrou daquilo em que não devia estar concentrado.

– Camus!

Era o Mestre Shion que o chamava, já impaciente. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, acordando do seu transe e perdendo o controle sobre os músculos. No instante seguinte já não era mais apenas os pêlos de Miro ou a pele aveludada de Afrodite que roçavam nos seus braços, sentia as cãibras lhe doerem até os fios ruivos e a vergonha lhe consumir impiedosa. Derrota. Completa derrota.

Tentou ensaiar um desculpe que ficou preso ainda na garganta. Foi com a ajuda de Um, que de pé quase atrás do Grande Mestre, lhe gesticulava para que se aproximasse de Shion, que se lembrou de que esse era o momento da sua nomeação e de que deveria se ajoelhar perante o ariano e fazer um bendito juramento do qual não lembrava palavra.

Cada passo foi lacinantemente doloroso, física e moralmente. Quando largou o corpo sobre os joelhos sentiu o conforto medíocre que só uma alma em profunda agonia experimenta. Se não fosse por Mu, sequer teria conseguido fazer o juramento, que ele lhe cantou, palavra por palavra, em uma demonstração sublime de compaixão.

Apenas alguns minutos depois a cerimônia estava terminada, ele já era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, podia ir para a sua Casa, talvez jamais saísse de lá tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Foi se encaminhando nessa direção, quando Mu se aproximou dele.

– Camus, espere... o Mestre Shion quer falar em particular contigo.

– Agora? – perguntou com um profundo desânimo. Tinha mesmo que ser naquele momento? Quando poderia finalmente desfrutar tranqüilamente da sua dor?

– Agora.

**

* * *

**

_Olá_

_Essa fic surgiu da minha vontade de arrancar-me o rótulo de só escrever Miro & Camus. Para tanto, resolvi trocar o Camyu de par, resolvi qua ia juntá-lo com a mãe do Hyoga (essa idéia não é nada original, eu sei!)._

_Mas, a minha mente doentia não conseguiu se limitar a isso, nem muito menos ignorar Camyu & Milucho, e acabei criando um roteiro bem mais pretensioso do que eu imaginei de início. Enfim, vamos ver o que acontece. E esse vamos ver o que acontece inclui yaoi, lemon e hentai, portanto..._

_Ah, e para quem não conhece o Horemheb, ele é uma visão alternativa do Máscara da Morte, criado pela Mme. Verlaine para a fic **A Gênese**._

_Quem quiser falar comigo no MSN: lola underlined spixii arroba hotmail ponto com. Quem não quiser, um reviewzinho não machuca ninguém!_

_Chega de tra-la-la, até o próximo capítulo._

_Bjinhos!_

_(Março de 2005)_


	2. DO TEMPO E DA VERDADE

_Retratação: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. _

* * *

**Roda-viva**  
Por Lola Spixii

**Capítulo 2 – Do tempoe da verdade**

– Mestre Shion.

– Entre, Camus.

O recém-nomeado Cavaleiro de Aquário entrou na sala íntima do Grande Mestre em silêncio. Parando na frente dele com o olhar baixo.

– Camus, preciso tratar de um assunto muito importante com você... – Shion disse enquanto contornava uma mesa, se aproximando do aquariano – Mas antes, quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu ainda agora.

O jovem francês, sentindo-se um pouco inquieto pela surpresa daquele comentário, levantou um pouco o olhar, encarando a máscara.

– Mestre... – ele disse sacudindo negativamente a cabeça.

– Aceite minhas desculpas, Camus. Antes de Cavaleiro, você é um homem. Aceite... – colocou a mão sobre o ombro do ruivo.

O aquariano apenas suspirou e Shion percebeu que qualquer comentário, até mesmo os feitos na tentativa de amenizar a dor dele, acabariam por machuca-lo ainda mais. Nesse contexto talvez fosse melhor entrar logo no outro assunto, isso desviaria, momentaneamente que fosse, a atenção do jovem francês para uma questão bastante distante dos seus problemas pessoais. Nesse ponto Shion se reconhecia fortemente nele, já fazia muito, muito tempo que adquirira o hábito de mergulhar nas questões de níveis supra-pessoais para escapar dos seus próprios problemas.

– Vamos, sente-se, nossa conversa será um pouco longa – indicou que Camus se acomodasse em uma cadeira e fez o mesmo.

Depois de alguns instantes de incômodo silêncio, o ariano finalmente começou, com um tom solene na voz.

– Você sabe como foi que o Cavaleiro de Aquário que o antecedeu, e que o deveria ter treinado, morreu, Camus?

O aquariano, mesmo sem compreender o propósito da pergunta, respondeu.

– Segundo _vocês_ – ele disse com uma contrariedade mal-disfarçada na voz – ele não resistiu à uma nevasca na planície siberiana.

– Não me surpreende que você nunca tenha acreditado realmente nessa estória. – Shion constatou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, encoberto pela máscara – Jamais o subestimei. Melhor que qualquer um aqui você sabe que nem a mais poderosa nevasca é capaz de colocar a vida de um Cavaleiro de Ouro em risco, por mais medíocre que ele fosse.

– Sim, eu sei.

– Aurus (1) não era um Cavaleiro fraco, Camus, e também não era mediano, ele era muito poderoso, um homem inteligentíssimo, conhecedor de muitas línguas e culturas. E, acima de tudo, um Cavaleiro dos mais dedicados que já conheci.

– Não foi bem isso que eu ouvi falar dele – Camus respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

– Certamente ouviu dizerem que ele era um... – escolheu a expressão mais forte que poderia usar, tinha pleno conhecimento tanto do julgamento que faziam de Aurus quanto da crueldade com que zombavam de Camus por esse motivo – um peso morto no Santuário, que viajava o mundo às minhas custas, que arrotava arrogância e que não se misturava com os demais.

Conseguiu trazer de volta para o francês as lembranças de um homem que não conheceu mas que aprendeu a odiar. Os olhos azuis não demonstravam quase nada mas os dentes estavam trincados quando respondeu tentando limpar a voz de qualquer emoção.

– Exatamente, Mestre Shion.

– E eu não posso negar que Aurus conheceu todos os recantos desse mundo, ele quase não ficava aqui, não compartilhava conosco as rotinas do Santuário, talvez nem soubesse o nome da maioria dos Cavaleiros...

O aquariano trincou os dentes com mais força, estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Encarou as últimas frases de Shion como provocação e acabou despejando sobre ele uma pequeníssima parcela de sua revolta.

– E por que o senhor, como Mestre do Santuário, admitia esse comportamento? Não compreendo essa admiração...

– Existem muitas coisas que você, e os outros, não sabem, Camus. Por isso eu te chamei aqui, por que esse é o momento de você tomar conhecimento de tudo, agora que é o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Camus franziu o cenho sem se sentir mais confortável com a promessa de revelações.

– Aurus, na verdade, foi assassinado na Sibéria. Para ser mais preciso, ele foi esquartejado.

– Esquartejado?

Pela primeira vez o semblante do francês demonstrou surpresa em vez de tensão ou raiva.

– E desfigurado... com a clara intenção de nos intimidar. Por isso mantive em segredo as verdadeiras circunstâncias da morte dele. Imagine se espalha a notícia de que um Cavaleiro de Ouro foi esquartejado durante seus treinamentos na Sibéria...? – Shion deu uma pausa, percebendo que Camus ainda se esforçava para digerir aquelas novidades, e ainda teria que ouvir muitas – Eu sei que criei uma situação de morte muito pouco honrosa, mas só o fiz por que tinha certeza que Aurus me apoiaria. Ele nunca se preocupou com o juízo que faziam dele, apenas com a missão que recebeu...

– Quem foi...?

– Quem o assassinou? Eu não sei... não sei. Mas eu lhe asseguro que nem o mais poderoso mortal teria conseguido fazer aquilo.

– Mas, por que...?

– Eu sei muito pouco, Camus, se eu soubesse tanto quanto ele... talvez eu também não estivesse aqui... Leia – entregou um pedaço amarelado de papel para o francês que imediatamente principiou a leitura.

"Das profundezas escuras do céu virá o seu..."

– Não – Shion o interrompeu – eu não devo saber o que está escrito aí.

Camus continuou a leitura em silêncio. As frases lhe pareciam totalmente desconexas e sem sentido, amontoavam-se números e descrições de lugares estranhos, como se cada palavra tivesse sido ali lançada ao acaso. O aquariano, assim que terminou, desviou novamente o olhar para o Mestre.

– O que significa?

– Eu sequer sei o conteúdo dela, Camus.

– De onde surgiu essa carta? – perguntou impaciente com as respostas pouco esclarecedoras de Shion– Parece ser antiga... o papel, o estilo, o desenho das letras...

– Isso eu posso te responder. Chegou às minhas mãos há cerca de 200 anos atrás, acredito que tenha bem mais do que isso. Athena estava à beira da morte, foi na última audiência que tive com ela, deixou-me diversas recomendações, a última dizia respeito à essa carta, que a Deusa me entregou na ocasião.

Camus apenas remexeu-se um pouco na cadeira, esperando pelas seguintes frases de Shion.

– Ordenou-me que entregasse a carta, sem nunca abrí-la, ao próximo Cavaleiro de Aquário. Como apenas eu e o Cavaleiro de Libra sobrevivemos à Guerra Santa, precisei esperar pela geração seguinte de Cavaleiros de Ouro para cumprir os desígnios da Deusa. – Shion suspirou – Desde então essa carta vem sendo passada de Mestre para discípulo da 11a Casa.

Durante todos esses anos eu venho observando de longe o empenho dos Cavaleiros da Casa de Aquário em desvendar essas palavras. Athenaordenou que eu nãome envolvesse com isso, a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário.

– E, com a morte de Aurus, você se viu na obrigação de fazer com que a carta chegasse até mim.

– Exatamente.

– Mas, que tipo de relação pode haver entre o assassinato de Aurus e esse pedaço de papel?

– Camus, se Athena tinha interesse nela, não me parece absurdo que algum outro Deus também tenha. E apenas um Deus, ou alguém que tenha recebido muitos poderes de um Deus poderia ter feito aquilo com Aurus.

– Sim, isso faz sentido.

– Assim que eu tomei conhecimento das condições em que Aurus morreu eu fui pessoalmente até a 11a Casa e dei uma busca, revirei tudo procurando pela carta. E a encontrei juntamente com esses cadernos. – ele disse empurrando para perto de Camus uma pilha de cadernos empoeirados amarrados com uma fita de cetim amarelo - Eu imagino que esses cadernos contenham referências, anotações sobre possíveis significados dessas palavras, à que Aurus provavelmente deu uma significativa contribuição... Ou talvez não... Isso só você saberá, quando os abrir.

Camus passou os dedos sobre a pilha de cadernos.

– Jamais conte isso para ninguém. Nunca, entendeu? Por mais que você... – Shion ficoualguns poucos instantesmeditando sobre a necessidade de dizer aquela palavra – Por mais que você confie em alguém...

– Eu já compreendi, Mestre Shion.

**000000**

Sentada em uma cadeira da sala de jantar, Natassia chorava sem saber muito bem por que, vários sentimentos se confundiam, causando uma sensação geral de mal-estar. Pena, remorso, culpa, solidão, ódio... Talvez fosse muito mais feliz se não tivesse a ambição de ganhar o mundo, se não tivesse a ilusão de que sua felicidade estava fora de São Petesburgo, fora da Rússia.

Foi sacada dos seus devaneios negativistas pela entrada do enfermeiro, Serge, na sala, que apressou-se em falar com ela.

– Eu lhe ministrei um tranqüilizante, já está dormindo.

Natassia lhe dirigiu alguma atenção, exibindo os olhos inchados de choro.

– Quantos meses?

Ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga que já pulava para fora da maioria das suas roupas.

– Quatro.

– Já sabe o sexo?

– Não.

– Ele estava sentado?

– Não, eu não quis saber.

O enfermeiro se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Natassia.

– Não pretende mesmo contar para a sua tia?

– Quanto tempo ela ainda tem?

– Certamente não verá o seu bebê nascer.

Natassia abaixou a cabeça e novas lágrimas lhe brotaram dos olhos.

Ainda era uma menina quando fora para o Japão, à convite de uma agência de modelos, em busca do seu sonho, como costumava falar. Não era tão magra e tão alta quanto exigiam as passarelas, mas o rosto de traços refinados e exóticos era perfeito para estampar out-doors, páginas duplas de revistas, catálogos de grifes famosas... Em pouco tempo se tornou uma das modelos mais fotografadas do Japão. Até ganhou algum dinheiro, e deveria até ter ganhado mais, não fossem as porcentagens abusivas acordadas com seus agentes que, percebendo o talento e a ingenuidade dela, aproveitaram para, esses sim, fazerem fortuna.

Mas poderia ter sido eternamente explorada sem reclamar, não tinha a pretensão de ser rica, apenasfeliz... Foi em uma sessão de fotos para uma revista de moda que conheceu o homem que viria a determinar o fim do seu sonho. Ele era um dos editores da revista, homem influente que logo foi tomado de paixão pela jovem russa. Natassia, levada pelos galanteios dele, bastante mais experiente que ela, se deixou também apaixonar.

Iniciaram um romance tórrido e secreto, visto que o homem era casado. Ele a seduzia com promessas que jamais pensara em cumprir mas que satisfaziam a loira em seus sonhos. Algum dia seriam livres da megera que o prendia, seriam felizes, teriam uma família linda, miscigenada, do jeito que ela sonhara por toda a sua adolescência.

E por tempos essa promessa de felicidade lhe foi o suficiente, nem percebeu que o homem começava a lhe impor suas vontades sem a mínima dificuldade. Ela começou a recusar trabalhos, já não lhe empolgava mais conhecer o mundo, pouquíssimo escrevia para a tia na Rússia... Seu dia-a-dia se restringia à esperar que ele tivesse uma brecha para vê-la, não saía de casa, não usava o telefone, solícita.

Foi em um quarto de motel que ela deu-lhe a notícia de que estava grávida, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Não fora proposital, pelo contrário, ficara grávida tomando pílula e isso conferia àquela gravidez um status de "expressão da vontade divina", de "milagre", de "destino". Claro que a gravidezinterromperia a sua carreira, mas o que era a carreira perto da felicidade que teria para si, com sua nova família?Porém, o homem a quem entregara a sua vida não entendia daquela forma. Depois de uma longa discussão, em que ele dirigira a Natassia os mais baixos adjetivos, conheceu o peso da mão dele, foi tomada à força e abandonada à própria sorte.

Sozinha e grávida. Além disso as suas economias já estavam no fim, havia perdido os seus contatos como modelo e seria bastante difícil conseguir algum trabalho, ainda mais contando com a promessa do ex-amante de fazer a sua propaganda negativa no meio em que ele era muitíssimo influente. E como se já não fosse o bastante, apenas alguns dias depois do rompimento com ele recebera um telefonema da Rússia que lhe informava o estado de saúde da sua tia. Todo o seu mundo de felicidade estava desabando exatamente sobre a sua cabeça e ela estava perdida, sem saber como agir.

Demorou ainda 2 meses para conseguir vender o seu apartamento no Japão e finalmente voltar para São Petesburgo.

Agora estava novamente sentada naquela sala escura e fria, observando o piano da tia, que ela nunca conseguira aprender à tocar, os porta-retratos e bibelôs que davam um ar exagerado, barroco, à decoração.

**000000**

Miro estava sentado no chão de um dos amplos e impessoais salões do 8o Templo, o rosto afundado entre as pernas dobradas, os cachos castanhos claros descendo pelos ombros e costas em desalinho. Pressentiu a chegada de alguém, por um segundo pensou se não seria Camus, mas foi só por um segundo, o tempo suficiente para o seu cérebro lhe informar que aquilo era impossível.

– Ainda está chorando?

– Suma daqui – respondeu sem mover um único músculo, mantendo a cabeça entre os joelhos.

– Ele merece todas essas lágrimas?

– Eu te odeio! Saia!

– Me deixa ficar com você, eu quero te ajudar.

– Quer me ajudar, então me mate! Termine o que você começou... – levantou pela primeira vez a cabeça, ostentando um olhar vermelho de ódio e lágrimas – ou eu mesmo...

– Não diga besteiras.

– Acha que eu não tenho coragem? Acha que não tenho coragem de me entregar para Athropos (2), de tirar minha própria vida por ele?

– Pelo contrário, Miro, tenho certeza que você seria tolo o suficiente.

O escorpiano bufou e crispou os olhos e os punhos de raiva.

– Invejoso, desgraçado.

Afrodite se ajoelhou na frente do escorpiano.

– Pare de chorar...

– Você jamais vai compreender... eu o amo, Afrodite!

– E ele? Será que te ama?

– Não seja ridículo.

– Responda, Miro.

– É óbvio que ele... – a voz, antes ríspida e agressiva, tornou-se melancólica – que ele me amava – lágrimas molharam o rosto levemente moreno.

Afrodite riu e balançou negativamente a cabeça, provocando a ira de Miro.

– Você viu como ele ficou descontrolado ontem, quando ... E ainda agora, na cerimônia... – a lembrança daquelas duas situações doeu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma faca entre as costelas, no peito, direto no coração. Pior do que ter sido flagrado por Camus com Afrodite foi vê-lo completamente desnorteado durante a cerimônia de nomeação, sofrendo a pior das humilhações, acuado entre eles dois. Voltou a pensar em tirar a própria vida, a perseguição de Athropos não seria tão terrível quanto a culpa. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, soluçando como uma criança.

– Você realmente acha que ele sofre por você?

Miro descobriu levemente a face e encarou Afrodite com olhar furioso.

– Não me olhe desse jeito... Ele está com o orgulho ferido, Miro, por isso sofre. Sofre por ele mesmo, não por você! – o pisciano disse alterando o tom de voz.

– Cala a boca, maldito.

Avançou para Afrodite acertando-lhe um tapa na face esquerda, que quase não o abalou. Sua reação resumiu-se em levar as próprias mãos até a face atingida, logo retomando a discussão com Miro.

– Ele não é como você, Miro. A mãe dele, você sabia que ela era curadora de um Museu de Paris? – perguntou sacudindo o outro pelos ombros – E o pai, escrevia crônicas para um jornal e era romancista e filósofo nas horas vagas. Você sabe quem foi Albert Camus (3)? Sabe?

O escorpiano chorava e Afrodite o largou.

– Claro que você não sabe. – a voz se tornou mais mansa – Ele não é como você... Foi bem-criado, teve família, freqüentou escola, coisas que você nunca conheceu...

Miro fechou os olhos inundados de lágrimas com força e colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos tentando impedir-se de ouvir o que Afrodite dizia.

O pisciano teve um novo ataque de fúria frente ao gesto infantil de Miro e, sem medir sua força e nem se preocupar se o estava machucando, tratou de afastar as mãos dele dos ouvidos. Quando conseguiu os braços e rosto do escorpiano estavam lanhados pelas unhas não aparadas de Afrodite.

– Você nunca vai entender... você não é digno de nenhum sentimento bom. – Miro disse com a voz falhada.

– Você está cego... – ele se levantou e virou de costas como se fosse embora, como se tivesse desistido da discussão. Ficou uns bons minutos assim, até que, por fim, virou-se de frente novamente, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e recomeçou – O que então você foi fazer em Peixes ontem, Miro?

– Você não sabe Afrodite...? Achei que já estivesse acostumado à sua sina, afinal é isso que todos os homens do Santuário vão fazer na 12a Casa... – a voz ainda saia entrecortada pela pesada respiração e mostrou-se irônica aos extremos.

– É um idiota mesmo... quer me convencer que foi atrás de mim por sexo. Você sabe que não foi nada disso, você foi atrás das minhas palavras de carinho, das minhas juras de amor, coisa que nunca ouviu da boca dele e nunca vai ouvir – o pisciano disse aos gritos, profundamente ofendido pelas palavras de Miro.

– Quem foi usado nessa história toda não fui eu, foi você! Sempre foi assim, e nunca vai ser diferente... Ou você acha que ele realmente apreciava a sua companhia? Dentre todos os aprendizes ele te achava o mais simpático e por isso aceitou a sua amizade? Você acredita nisso? Quem era o garoto que tinha mais dificuldade nas aulas de grego, filosofia, astronomia...? Quem era o garoto mais mal-educado? O mais endiabrado? O que recebia mais castigos? Naquela época nem bonito você era... – completou desdenhoso, ficando radiante ao perceber as reações do outro, que chorava e soluçava como uma criança.

– Eu também teria escolhido você se tivesse as pretensões dele. Ficar perto de você apenas ressaltava as qualidades dele próprio, ele ficava mais inteligente, mais bem-educado, mais bonito, mais limpo perto de você...

Afrodite abaixou-se novamente perto de Miro e passou a acariciar uma mecha cacheada dos cabelos claros, dirigindo-se à ele com a voz sensivelmente menos raivosa, em um tom baixo, quase amoroso.

– Só que os anos foram passando, você se tornou um rapaz realmente bonito e isso preocupou o francês. Era exatamente nesse ponto que você poderia fugir do controle dele, e ele foi rápido em perceber. Então o que ele fez? Eu te pergunto. Usou o trunfo que ele tinha, aproveitou toda a admiração que você demonstrava por ele e te tornou cativo da forma mais suja possível. Não foi assim, meu querido?

Afrodite mantinha o semblante distante e sério, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que desciam ininterruptamente pelas faces de Miro.

– Te dava algumas migalhas de atenção e outras tantas de carinho... foi assim que ele te amarrou, jogando com o seu amor. Claro que acabou descobrindo o quanto você realmente era útil aos hormônios dele... Vê como sempre foi usado por ele, meu querido?

Miro atirou-se nos braços de Afrodite sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra. Acabou pegando no sono enquanto era embalado no colo do homem que quisera ter matado algumas horas antes.

* * *

_Olá! Depois de um longo e tenebroso período no qual as obrigações quase tragaram essa minha vidinha mais-ou-menos, aqui está o segundo capítulo! Mas vamos às notas antes de qualquer coisa:_

_1 – Tomei conhecimento da existência de Aurus através da fic **Lágrimas Derramadas** da **Lithos de Lion**, e ela o tirou de uma fanart. Na verdade Aurus seria o Cavaleiro de Aquário da geração do Shion. Aqui aproveitei apenas o nome, para que ficasse mais familiar._

_2 – Athropos é, entre as Moiras (3 divindades que comandam o destino dos dos homens), aquela que corta o fio da vida. Persegue ferozmente os suicidas._

_3 – Albert Camus (1913-1960) foi um escritor francês que, na minha opinião, serviu de inspiração para o Kurumada criar o nosso Camus (por isso eu sempre defendi Camus com C). Aqui, usando a licença que é concedida àqueles que criam, fiz do famoso escritor francês pai do nosso Camyu (com o aval da Verlaine), mas isso será melhor explicado futuramente. Quem quiser conhecer melhor Albert Camus, existem milhares de sites na net sobre ele e, obviamente, os livros que ele escreveu traduzidos para o português._

_Agora que tudo está devidamente esclarecido, às reviews:_

_**Carola**, minha queridinha, uma coisa posso te prometer, o coraçãozinho de sorvete de morango do Camyu sempre vai ser do Milucho. Quando não for assim pode ficar preocupada, certamente existe algum Deus malévolo utilizando o meu corpinho para tentar dominar a Terra ou algo que o valha. Mas a vida tem muitos percalços e eu NÃO prometo final feliz!_

_**Calíope**, agradecidíssima pelos elogios. O Chico é tuuuuudo! Amo esse homem, meu Deus! Quanto à fic, veja que o Milucho também sofre, tadinho. E que cada um dos três encarou a situação de um jeito diferente, criando pra si próprio explicações, justificativas que lhe diminuíam a culpa, isso é bem da natureza humana, não?_

_**Mme. Verlaine**, minha amiguinha, eu sei que te deixo em cócegas com a minha ausência virtual mas acho que a minha presença real nos seus almoços de segunda-feira compensam (hehehe). Te adoro!_

_Agradeço também à **Nana** pelos elogios via MSN, à popósito, quem quiser me adicionar por qualquer motivo: lola underlined spixii arroba hotmail ponto com._

_Bjinhos!_

_(Abril de 2005) _


	3. SEM DESPEDIDAS

_Retratação: CDZ não me pertence. Mas a tia Irina sim!_

* * *

**Roda-viva  
**Por Lola Spixii

**Capítulo 3 – Sem despedidas **

– O Grande Mestre está meditando, Cavaleiro – lhe dizia a voz melodiosa e límpida.

– Eu preciso falar com ele, é urgente...

– Nada posso fazer para impedi-lo de entrar, seu poder lhe foi conferido por Athena, que à mim apenas entregou o conhecimento das ervas e dos ungüentos. – a sacerdotisa de longos cabelos castanhos apontou com os olhos para a bandeja de prata que trazia, recoberta de folhas e pétalas das mais variadas flores, com as quais prepararia os chás que o Mestre deveria tomar durante o transe.

Impetuoso como era, Aioros logo se precipitou em direção à entrada do Salão de Meditação de Shion. Porém, antes que conseguisse atravessar o arco de mármore que delimitava a área proibida, foi abordado por Mu, que apareceu misteriosamente na sua frente.

– Aioros, o que está pensando em fazer?

– Mu, eu tenho que falar com o Mestre.

– Não pode interrompe-lo.

– Não tente me impedir, eu não quero machucar você.

– Eu também não.

Mu falava em um tom firme, mas longe de ser ameaçador. Apesar disso conseguiu fazer com que Aioros retomasse, um pouco que fosse, a razão. Era uma loucura, verdadeiro suicídio, atrapalhar a concentração de Shion.

– Saga... – disse por fim, diminuindo um pouco a tensão da face.

– O que tem Saga?

– Desapareceu, Mu.

– Desapareceu?

– Sim, desapareceu, sumiu... – Aioros demonstrava impaciência frente à aparente calma de Mu – Há mais de uma semana...

– Você já o pr...

– Em todos os lugares.

– E a armadura?

– Também não...

Mu ficou em silêncio avaliando a situação. Em hipótese alguma permitiria que Aioros entrasse na sala. Não devia ser à toa que seu Mestre precisava ficar totalmente isolado dos demais Cavaleiros, sendo alimentado, banhado e cuidado por uma meia dúzia de sacerdotisas durante o transe. Certa vez Shion lhe disse que o acúmulo de energia ao redor dele durante a meditação era tão intenso que qualquer mínima perda de concentração nesses momentos poderia causar uma explosão devastadora.

– Sabe que entrar nessa sala agora pode significar a morte de todos nós.

– Eu sei, Mu – Aioros respondeu, derrotado pelo bom-senso do jovem ariano.

– Então não faça besteiras.

– Desculpe... Mas, o que faremos quanto ao Saga?

Mu ficou novamente pensativo, sumir com a armadura só poderia ter um único significado, Saga era um desertor. Mas não seria capaz de dizer isso para Aioros. Ele certamente perderia o fio de controle que o mantinha do lado de fora da sala onde Shion meditava e logo o Santuário iria pelos ares. Além disso também lhe soava muitíssimo estranha a deserção de Saga, justo dele, sempre tão correto, sempre tão dedicado.

– Vamos procura-lo.

– Eu já o procurei, Mu, em todos os lugares.

– Vamos procurar novamente.

– Talvez o Mestre Shion o tenha enviado para alguma missão... Você não sabe de nada? – havia uma pontinha de esperança naquela voz, e Mu sentiu-se um tirano por ter de dissipa-la.

Óbvio que Shion não enviaria um dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros de Ouro para uma missão fora do Santuário justamente durante a sua meditação, o momento em que o Santuário ficava mais desprotegido.

– Não, não sei de nada... Vamos, eu vou tentar descobrir algo aqui nas 12 Casas e você vai para a parte baixa – conscientemente enviou Aioros para longe do Templo do Grande Mestre.

– E se nós não o encontrarmos...?

– Depois pensamos nisso.

Enquanto Aioros desceu rapidamente por um atalho em direção à Vila, Mu se encaminhou com passos curtos em direção ao 12o Templo.

**000000**

Entrou em Peixes receoso, Afrodite nunca chegou a ser um desafeto, mas também passava longe, muito longe de se darem bem, principalmente depois do incidente com Camus. Como intuitivamente esperava, o sueco não estava sozinho. Antes que Mu efetivamente entrasse no Templo, Afrodite se dirigiu à ele.

– Boa tarde, Mu.

O ariano não conseguiu responder, avistou Miro que, do outro lado do grande salão, imediatamente abaixou a cabeça, encolhendo-se mais em seu canto.

– Você viu o Saga recentemente?

– Saga? – Afrodite tentava demonstrar naturalidade – A última vez que eu o vi... – ele falava pausadamente, como querendo fazer aquele momento de desconforto durar o máximo de tempo possível.

Mu o encarava com desdém, o sadismo dele era tão evidente, aquela situação o divertia, não tinha dúvida.

– Quando foi? – perdeu a paciência.

– Você se lembra, Miro? Acho que faz mais de uma semana, nós o vimos descendo com o Camus... – exibiu um petulante olhar de vitória quando tocou no nome do aquariano.

Miro saiu imediatamente do Salão onde estavam, fincando os calcanhares com tanta força no chão que parecia querer quebra-lo, ou o calcanhar ou o piso de Peixes. Mu também saiu logo em seguida, sem dizer mais nada.

**000000**

– Camus?

– Mu. – o aquariano estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de cadernos e pareceu se assustar levemente com a entrada do outro, fechando rapidamente um livro, como se quisesse esconder algo.

– Como está?

Camus achou a pergunta um tanto incômoda, mas respondeu, educada e desinteressadamente.

– Bem.

– Não o tenho visto...

– Ando muito ocupado com algumas leituras. – aproveitou para fechar e esconder mais alguns livros – Aliás...

Conhecia bem o aquariano, os dois foram criados praticamente como irmãos por Shion e isso lhes rendeu um afastamento quase completo dos demais aprendizes. Apesar disso, sabia que não fora a falta de opção que fizera com que Camus se tornasse seu amigo. Era inusitado que alguém como ele tivesse um lema de vida tão de quinta categoria, mas o aquariano aplicava o _"antes só que mal acompanhado"_ com absoluta devoção. Isso dava um grande valor à cada momento que ele se fazia acessível, à cada pessoa desse seleto grupo...

E Mu sabia que aquela não era uma das reclusões voluntárias a que ele se submetia regularmente, não era fruto das suas tão freqüentes oscilações de humor, nem tampouco aquela apatia profunda podia ser comparada às horas que ele costumava perder olhando para o nada quando, por motivos desconhecidos, um brilho de melancolia lhe iluminava o olhar... Será que algum dia teriam Camus de Aquário _de volta_?

Miro fora, realmente, muito infeliz em sua barganha...

– Não quero te atrapalhar, – disse Mu passando os olhos sobre a mesa apinhada de papéis – vim até aqui apenas para te perguntar se você esteve com Saga recentemente.

Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, devolvendo, com aquele silêncio arredio outra pergunta: "por que quer saber?".

– Parece que já faz mais de uma semana que ele não é visto no Santuário...

Camus desviou um pouco o olhar de Mu, vasculhando mentalmente os seus últimos dias, logo encontrando Saga.

– Sim, estivemos juntos semana passada.

Estava deitado no sofá, os cadernos que Shion lhe entregara há cerca de 15 dias haviam sido abertos e vasculhados sem a atenção necessária, mas suficiente para perceber que realmente se tratavam de cadernos de anotações sobre a bendita carta. Culpava-se por cada dia que havia passado sem se concentrar naqueles manuscritos mas, estranhamente, essa culpa não se convertia em uma mudança de atitude. Percebeu a aproximação de Saga, do alto do seu orgulho não queria que ele percebesse seu abatimento. Levantou e esperou sentado a entrada do Cavaleiro.

– Olá, Camus.

– Boa tarde, Saga.

Levantou-se definitivamente, indo em direção à cozinha, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, demonstrar-se ativo e afastar o outro de si. Foi em vão, Saga o seguiu.

– Eu estou indo até a cidade...

– Eu não quero conversar, Saga – foi direto.

– Tudo bem... Não precisa... Mas... Na verdade, eu queria pedir a sua ajuda... – o aquariano era prestativo, pedir a ajuda dele era uma boa forma de conseguir a sua atenção e isso era tudo o que Saga realmente queria.

– Pra quê? – como esperado, ele se interessou.

– Tomei conhecimento de uma relíquia nossa que está sendo vendida em um antiquário no centro de Atenas. Uma adaga dourada que, ao que parece, foi roubada daqui no século passado.

Saga nascera no Santuário, tinha verdadeiro amor por tudo naquele lugar, recuperar objetos perdidos ou roubados era um tipo de _hobbie_ a que ele se dedicava com paixão.

– É uma relíquia valiosíssima, eu andei pesquisando em alguns volumes da biblioteca. Estivera nas mãos de Athena durante a última Guerra Santa.

– E para quê precisa de mim?

– Está sendo vendida por uma pequena fortuna, Camus. Terei mais confiança para tomar qualquer decisão se tiver com quem trocar impressões. Sei que é observador e detalhista, e que tem conhecimento teórico para me ajudar.

Camus ficou pensativo, Saga sempre se incumbia desses resgates, tinha muito mais experiência do que ele com as relíquias do Santuário. Além disso tinha os manuscritos de Aurus, precisava afundar-se naqueles cadernos o quanto antes...

– Está certo, vamos.

– Concluímos que não era uma cópia e ele a comprou, realmente belíssima... e muito cara, toda em ouro, com pedras incrustadas... Eu fiquei aqui em Aquário e ele continuou, disse que a levaria direto para o Mestre Shion.

– A armadura dele também desapareceu, Camus.

– Saga não desertaria.

– Eu também acho que não, mas...

– Mas...?

– Não sei... – Mu suspirou profundamente – Vou continuar descendo, talvez tudo não passe de um mal-entendido.

– Quando termina a meditação do Mestre Shion?

– Daqui há uns 3 ou 4 dias.

– Acha que ele poderá esclarecer algo?

– Espero que sim.

**000000**

Era mais uma tarde que a tia Irina passava na máquina, e Natássia fazia de tudo para que aquelas 4 horas corressem o mais rápido possível. Era uma rotina terrível mas só a diálise poderia prolongar a vida dela. Lia um conto de Tolstoi, _"A tortura da carne"_, empregando dramaticidade exagerada à voz, o que divertia a tia.

"_Lembrou-se de que tinha lido algures a história dum velho que, para fugir à sedução duma mulher sobre a qual devia colocar a mão direita, a fim de a curar, punha, no entanto, a esquerda por cima de uma fogueira. «Sim, estou disposto a queimar a mão, mas não quero sucumbir». Olhando à volta de si e vendo que se encontrava só no quarto, acendeu um fósforo e chegou-o aos dedos. Bem, agora pensa nela, disse com ironia. Mas, sentindo queimar-se, retirou os dedos e atirou para o chão o fósforo, acabando por se rir de si mesmo.(...)"_

– Coitado! – a tia disse, com certo pesar na voz.

– Sim, o pior cobrador que se pode ter é si mesmo...

A conversa teria continuado à partir dali caso tia Irina não tivesse emitido um gemido de dor, levando a mão às costas, o que imediatamente mobilizou a sobrinha em ajudar a reconfortar-se.

Ela muito pouco reclamava das dores nos rins, apesar de ter se tornado uma constante durante a semana que antecedeu o início do tratamento com diálise. Natássia às vezes reparava em como o rosto dela se contorcia e só começou a imaginar que era por causa de dores mal-disfarçadas quando algumas pontadas acabavam sendo verbalizadas em _ais_. E foi com grande custo que conseguiu arrancar dela o motivo de tais _ais_.

Comentou com Serge e resolveram ligar para o médico. Já era esperado que a infecção nos olhos se espalhasse para outros órgãos, mas ir direto para os rins era o que de pior poderia acontecer, promessa de uma morte dolorosa e lenta.

O médico, depois de passar curtos 15 minutos sozinho com a paciente no quarto, informou à Natássia suas conclusões. Além das dores que sentia nos rins e a ardência ao urinar, a senhora apresentava uma coloração amarelada na pele, típica de disfunção renal. Precisaria realizar uma bateria de exames para definir o quanto o funcionamento dos rins estava comprometido e se a causa era realmente a Síndrome.

Se Irina fosse uma paciente normal, a encaminharia direto para a fila de transplantes, que andava relativamente rápido, mas ela jamais resistiria à uma cirurgia daquele porte. Tentaria minimizar os efeitos do não funcionamento dos rins com a adoção de uma dieta rígida e da administração de medicamentos. Porém, foi categórico ao afirmar que tudo isso, certamente, não resolveria o problema e que, nesse caso, apenas a diálise poderia prolongar um pouco a vida dela.

Natássia, apesar de ter tentado manter o otimismo frente às palavras duras do médico, sabia que não devia encarar a doença da tia como um mal passageiro, ela morreria em breve. Dois dias depois da consulta foram ao hospital para que ela fizesse os exames, e levou mais dois dias para que saíssem os resultados, confirmando os prognósticos menos animadores.

Aquela era terceira sessão que Irina fazia, ainda na primeira semana. Ambas faziam um esforço, quase sobre-humano, para não demonstrar abatimento. Ambas tinham certeza que logo toda aquela angústia chegaria ao fim.

* * *

_Olá!_

_Mas que bando de leitoras volúveis eu tenho! Primeiro todo mundo ficou do lado do Camyu, depois todas correram para o Milucho. Não posso confiar em vocês! ;-)_

_Bem, vamos às reviews:_

_**Luly**, sim, unamo-nos todas! Futuramente eu pretendo explorar melhor o relacionamento (ou a falta de) que o Camus teve com o pai e com a mãe. Espero que continue acompanhando!_

_**Carola**, não acredito que esse blefe barato do Afrodite te convenceu! Já disse e repito, sem medo de ser feliz, o Camyu AMA o Milucho! Quanto àquele lance que estávamos conversando outro dia sobre a questão Shion-Saga-Ares, tenho certeza que vou te convencer de que a minha versão é infinitamente melhor que a original! Hehehe. _

_**Calíope**, realmente, teria sido a maior coincidência do mundo se o Kurumada não tivesse se inspirado no Albert Camus para compor o Camyu, e como coincidências não existem... E pode ficar tranquila que, em breve, o mistério acerca da carta será desvendado, ou parcialmente desvendado! Ah, e a Natássia é a mama do Hyoga, sim._

_**Sini**, obrigadíssima pelos elogios! A minha idéia é fazer da fic um quebra-cabeças, uma roda-viva mesmo, bom que esteja gostando! Quanto ao meu presente de aniversário Lola é a mais cara-de-pau do mundo, só faz aniversário em janeiro e já está mendigando presente, ainda estou pensando... hehehe._

_E quanto à você, **Renata Verlaine**, só te perdôo por que me emprestou a Saga de Hades! Aliás, Shion e Dohko forever!_

_Bjinhos!_

_(Maio de 2005)_


	4. DUAS ESTRELAS VÃO PARA O CÉU

_Retratação: CDZ não me pertence!_

* * *

**Roda-viva**  
Por Lola Spixii

**Capítulo 4 – Duas estrelas vão para o céu**

O rapazinho mal conseguia discar os números, de tanto que tremia. Depois de três tentativas erradas, finalmente o telefone do restaurante onde Natássia estava tendo a sua primeira semana de trabalho chamou.

– Natássia, estou te ligando do hospital...

– O que você está fazendo no hospital, Serge? – a pergunta saía vacilante da sua boca, intuindo a resposta que teria.

– Dona Irina, ela sentiu-se mal pela manhã...

– Como ela está?

– Ela foi internada, Natássia.

– Como ela está? – o tom da voz se alterou levemente.

– Ela... está morrendo.

– Quê? – Nátassia sentiu o sangue lhe faltar na cabeça, os lábios ficaram momentaneamente formigantes, os olhos começaram a enegrecer enquanto um zumbido lhe invadia os ouvidos.

A cor apenas voltou as faces e os sentidos apenas voltaram ao seu funcionamento normal quando ouviu a frase seguinte.

– Venha o quanto antes...

A moça saiu às pressas do restaurante, preocupando-se quase nada com a satisfação que devia ao dono do estabelecimento, seu chefe. Assim que chegou à sala de espera do hospital encontrou Serge com os olhos úmidos, sentado em uma poltrona, bem no canto.

– Quero vê-la.

O jovem secou uma lágrima e nada disse.

– O que está acontecendo? – Natássia perguntou tendo um novo lampejo intuitivo e sentindo as faces queimarem – Diga!

– Ela faleceu há alguns minutos.

**000000**

O velório foi curto e pouco movimentado. Na capela do cemitério, além de Natássia e Serge, alguns vizinhos, muito mais interessados no volume do ventre da jovem loira, já impossível de ser disfarçado mesmo pela pesada casaca preta, do que em prestar suas últimas homenagens à velha Irina.

Natássia teve uma sincera e controlada vontade de expulsa-los todos de lá quando ouviu as primeiras perguntas acerca da sua gravidez. Somente não o fez porque, na verdade, sentia pena daquelas pessoas, da sua mesquinhez, da sua incapacidade de perceber o real valor da vida e da morte.

Além disso, pouco antes do caixão ser finalmente transportado para o local do sepultamento, caiu uma pesada e incomum chuva sobre São Petesburgo, afugentando de lá todos os inconvenientes e tornando ainda mais melancólico o momento em que a jovem depositou os lírios brancos aos pés da lápide. Sentia-se triste por não ter estado ao lado dela nos seus instantes finais, por não ter segurado a mão dela quando finalmente o seu último sopro de vida se esvaiu.

Passou a mão pela barriga, dali em diante seria apenas ela e o seu bebê, a pequena criaturinha que crescia em seu ventre e que nasceria dentro de 3 meses, totalmente dependente de si. Nem nome tinha escolhido para ele ainda... O olhar se perdeu naquele mar de lápides e mausoléus e, pela primeira vez, pensou na sua própria morte. Pensou que seria a única família do seu filho e isso a assustou. E se, como a mãe, morresse durante o parto? A quem confiaria o filho caso lhe acontecesse alguma coisa? Sentiu os joelhos bambearem com esse mal-presságio e quem lhe deu apoio foi o jovem Serge, que não desgrudara dela um único instante.

– Vamos embora, Natássia, não é bom que pegue tanta chuva.

Caminharam lado-a-lado em silêncio até a avenida central, onde tomaram um táxi que os levou diretamente para o apartamento da velha Irina.

**000000**

Mu estava na Primeira Casa, apesar de toda a apreensão que sentia pela situação de Shion, era dever dos Cavaleiros manterem-se em seus postos em tempo integral durante a meditação do Grande Mestre. E, apesar de Mu ainda não ter sido nomeado Cavaleiro de Áries, era lá que ele ficava, tão vigilante quanto os demais.

E o sol mal havia se elevado além das colinas aquela manhã quando um mensageiro se apresentou no Templo de Áries, informando que Shion saíra da meditação.

– Quando?

– Há poucos instantes atrás, garoto...

O jovem ariano pôs-se a subir as escadarias com a máxima velocidade que foi capaz. Na ânsia de ter com o seu Mestre sequer percebeu que, mesmo estando ele já fora da meditação, o cosmo permanecia tão ausente quanto antes. Chegou ao 13o Templo em poucos minutos, encontrando todos os Cavaleiros, em suas reluzentes armaduras douradas, reunidos na ante-sala do aposento íntimo de Shion, como era costume quando o Mestre retornava do transe.

E, definitivamente, Mu não se sentia confortável entre eles. Não se sentia parte daquele grupo, se sentia _à parte_, se sentia marginal. E realmente era...

Os mais despeitados o encaravam desgostosos, achavam absurdo que um _aprendiz_ como Mu tivesse livre acesso ao 13o Templo como qualquer Cavaleiro de Ouro, os incomodava a presença do garoto, discreto, tímido, as roupas simples, os passos miúdos...

Outros o ignoravam simplesmente, não havia motivo para que levassem à sério, ou se importassem com um garoto inexpressivo como ele. E havia ainda aqueles que lhe tinham pena, o consideravam fraco, achavam que ele jamais conquistaria a armadura de Áries e por isso cultivavam um instinto protetor pelo garoto.

Mu estava perdido entre todas aquelas fisionomias quando percebeu que um dos Cavaleiros se destacava dos demais, indo de encontro à ele.

– Camus, graças aos Deuses. – ele disse ao tê-lo há menos de um metro de si.

O aquariano nada respondeu, pegou o outro pelo pulso e o conduziu, abrindo caminho por entre os demais, até a porta do quarto de Shion, mantendo no rosto a frieza habitual.

– Mu, ao que parece, o Mestre Shion está muito debilitado... – o olhar sério do aquariano ao dizer aquelas palavras assustou o outro, que imediatamente entrou no quarto.

Quando chegou à beira da cama onde Shion deveria estar convalescendo, recebeu um olhar fúnebre da sacerdotisa que acabava de lhe fechar os olhos.

– O que significa isso?

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e se retirou.

– Mestre Shion!

O corpo inerte de Shion já não podia respondê-lo.

**000000**

– Ele está morto, Camus, morto.

– Eu sei, Mu.

– Eu achava que Mestre Shion jamais morreria.

– Eu também.

O jovem e inconformado ariano andava de um lado para o outro na frente de Camus.

– Você está sentindo isso?

– O que? – o aquariano olhou em volta aguçando os sentidos.

– Tem algo de estranho acontecendo, Camus.

– Mu, Mestre Shion era tão mortal quanto qualquer humano. – disse enquanto apertava os ombros do tibetano, tentando traze-lo de volta aos fatos.

– Mas... – Mu suspirou cansado – Preciso começar a organizar a cerimônia Lêmure...

– A cerimônia de cremação?

– Sim.

– Não haverá.

– Claro que haverá, faz parte da tradição da nossa raça...

– Mu, segundo Ifigênia me informou, o Mestre Shion deixou para ela duas recomendações assim que saiu da meditação.

**000000**

Já era a quinta semana que Shion mantinha-se em meditação, e à cada dia que passava aumentavam os cuidados dispensados à ele. A cada dia ele ficava mais fraco, mais pálido, mais magro, relatavam à Mu as sacerdotisas, únicas que podiam entrar no recinto de meditação.

As sete virgens revezavam-se noite e dia nos cuidados com Shion, ministravam-lhe água à intervalos regulares de tempo, massageavam-lhe os músculos para que não perdessem o tônus, davam-lhe banho e alimento.

Aquela noite Ifigênia velaria o transe dele. Enquanto o Grande Mestre permanecia imóvel, sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre uma simples armação de bambu, ela estaria do outro lado do salão, em oração. Sua maior preocupação seria não permitir que os incensos de sândalo, em momento algum, deixassem de queimar.

Porém, a noite já ia alta quando Ifigênia se sobressaltou ao perceber que algo estranho se passava com Shion. O quarto, antes iluminado apenas pela brasa dos incensos e por uma pequena lamparina que ela mantinha junto de si, agora ficava, segundo à segundo, mais claro devido à aura de energia que se formava no entorno do corpo do Grande Mestre.

– _Ainda pode desistir, Gêmeos. Não será perdoado por esse atentado, mas pouparei a sua vida se vir o verdadeiro arrependimento em sua alma._

– _Não preciso da sua compaixão, Shion._

– _Por que, Saga?_

– _Athena jamais me daria o poder que eu desejo. Veja você, tantos anos servindo à Ela e, agora, que Ela poderia ajuda-lo... onde Ela esta, Shion, onde?_

– _Não vai conseguir nada... Não haverá Grande Mestre se não houver Santuário._

– _Está blefando._

– _Eu poderia destruir tudo, se quisesse._

– _Mas você não fará isso. Chega de medir forças com você, acabou, Shion!_

Ifigênia ainda estava à meia distância dele quando a cosmo-energia chegou na sua intensidade máxima. O lugar onde Shion estava foi iluminado por uma luz tão forte que a jovem ficou momentaneamente cega e, em seguida, sentiu seu corpo ser atirado de encontro à parede oposta, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma imensa explosão.

Teve certeza de que estaria morta no segundo seguinte, mas as dores denunciavam que, além dos hematomas, pouco da sua integridade havia sido tomada. Abriu os olhos assim que conseguiu forças e a escuridão tomava novamente conta do quarto nesse momento, nem mesmo a sua lamparina mantivera-se acesa. Caçou-a tateando pelo chão e assim que conseguiu acende-la, correu para o lado oposto do recinto, em busca de Shion.

Encontrou-o caído de lado sobre a armação de bambu, aparentemente desacordado.

– Mestre Shion!

Surpreendentemente ele abriu os olhos, e a sua expressão não era de dor, nem de cansaço, também não era a expressão bondosa que ele apresentava a maior parte do tempo... Na verdade Ifigênia não conseguiu lembrar-se de ter visto alguma vez aquela expressão nos olhos dele anteriormente.

– Ares, meu irmão, virá para cá. Ele ficará no meu lugar. Ares me sucederá como Mestre do Santuário...

Nesse momento ele finalmente pareceu sentir alguma dor e a face se contorceu, com os olhos cerrados. Ifigênia, ainda assustada com aquilo tudo, preparou-se para sair em busca de ajuda mas sentiu o braço ser firmemente segurado por Shion e voltou sua atenção para ele.

– Vou buscar alguém para ajuda-lo, Mestre.

– Espere Ifigênia. – a voz era muito mais vacilante agora – Mu... diga à ele que eu não quero ser cremado como manda a tradição Lêmure... diga à ele... – e Shion perdeu novamente os sentidos.

A jovem nada disse, apenas saiu correndo do salão.

**000000**

– Eu nunca soube que o Mestre Shion tivesse irmãos.

– A verdade é que nós sabíamos muito pouco sobre ele, Mu.

– Mas ele sabia muito sobre nós.

– O que quer dizer?

– Camus, você acha que ele... que ele nos deixaria em uma situação como essa?

– Que situação?

– O Mestre Shion jamais abriria mão da cerimônia fúnebre Lêmure. – ele dizia em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo do que para Camus.

– Eu entendo que esteja perturbado...

– Eu não estou perturbado – estou mais lúcido que você, pensou.

– Mu, você precisa descansar.

– Camus, será que você não consegue ver?

– Ver o que, Mu? O que eu vejo é que o Mestre Shion está morto e que você não quer se conformar com isso.

– Camus... – ele deu um profundo suspiro, os olhos brilhavam das lágrimas que ainda não haviam caído em nenhum momento – Talvez eu esteja mesmo precisando descansar um pouco.

– Pois então, Mu. Faça isso. Como não haverá cerimônia Lêmure, você não precisa se preocupar com nada.

O jovem ariano saiu do 13o Templo. Aquela foi a última vez que ele foi visto no Santuário.

**000000**

As duas figuras entraram em silêncio no apartamento. Enquanto Natássia imediatamente sentou-se em uma cadeira na sala, pondo-se a afagar antigos objetos da tia como se fossem a própria, Serge partiu direto para o quarto da velha Irina.

Seguindo a indicação que ela lhe fez antes de morrer, dirigiu-se para a porta direita de um grande armário de madeira e, lá dentro, avistou, na prateleira mais alta, a delicada maleta de couro escuro a qual ela se referira. Retornou para a sala trazendo a maleta nas mãos.

– Natássia – ele chamou a atenção da jovem, estendendo-lhe, em seguida, os braços, oferecendo a maleta.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou já tomando o objeto das mãos dele.

– Foram as últimas palavras da sua tia, ela quis que eu te entregasse.

A jovem depositou a maleta com cuidado sobre uma mesa e abriu delicadamente os fechos prateados. O que viu em seguida não foi muito revelador, um amontoado de objetos ensacados por plástico leitoso. Puxou o plástico que estava mais por cima dos demais e retirou o seu conteúdo. Não conseguiu compreender do que se tratava logo no início, via apenas o colorido de cortes e fitas de cetim. Somente depois de manuseá-lo um pouco foi que compreendeu.

Tratava-se de um móbile em forma de balão, costurado em cetim colorido, o cesto de palha clara enfeitado com fitas de cetim igualmente coloridas e, dentro dele, um boneco de cerâmica com chupeta na boca e um tufo de cabelos sintéticos loiros bem no alto da cabeça.

Voltou a desviar a sua atenção para Serge em busca de alguma explicação, que obviamente não veio. Então colocou o móbile sobre a mesa e puxou outro plástico, e outro, e outro... Desfilaram frente aos seus olhos dezenas de brinquedos infantis, desde trenzinhos, bolas e animaizinhos de borracha, até bonecas de louça com expressões delicadamente pintadas. Natássia lembrava-se vividamente de alguns daqueles objetos como pertencentes à sua própria infância.

Ao final sobrou, no fundo da maleta, uma caixa revestida de veludo preto. Natássia logo a tomou nas mãos e a abriu, revelando aos olhos uma peça de beleza ímpar. Um rosário, todo de rubis e ouro, reluzia dentro da caixa.

Logo os olhos da moça começaram a dançar inquietos por toda a sala, e ela colocou a caixa de veludo sobre a mesa e caminhou em passos rápidos para uma imponente arca de madeira. Abriu uma das gavetas e revirou o seu interior tão nervosamente que alguns papéis e objetos foram arremessados para fora. Mas não estava ali, passou para a gaveta seguinte, também não... Abriu um dos armários da arca encontrando, finalmente, o que procurava.

Sentou-se no chão com alguma dificuldade e passou a vasculhar o álbum de fotos com a mesma ferocidade de instantes atrás. Não demorou para achar _a foto_ e, nesse momento, a expressão do seu rosto se alterou sensivelmente. Levantou-se ainda com mais dificuldade e aproximou-se da jóia. Sim, era o rosário que sua mãe segurava nas mãos naquela foto.

– Você contou algo para ela? – Natássia se dirigiu para Serge colocando instintivamente a mão sobre a barriga.

– Não... – Serge disse enquanto esticava o olhar, tendo a mesma constatação que Natássia tivera alguns instantes atrás.

– Vou embora de São Petesburgo.

* * *

_Bem, vou direto aos agradecimentos por que, como sabem, a linha-dura está instaurada nesse maravilhoso site que nos hospeda!_

_Agradecimento primeiro à Mme. Verlaine, por ter liberado a cena da morte do Shion._

_Agradecimentos não menos especiais para todos que deixaram review ao capítulo anterior: Carola, Ilía, Lili, Verlaine e Calíope; e à Sini e Amy que comentaram pelo MSN. Muito obrigada, meninas!_

_Quem quiser ler mais algumas bobagens relativas à esse capítulo, pode visitar o www ponto thesenseiclub ponto blogspot ponto com._

_Bjinhos!_

_(Maio de 2005)_


	5. DANÇA DA SOLIDÃO

_Retratação: CDZ não me pertence!_

* * *

**Roda-viva**  
Por Lola Spixii

**Capítulo 5 – Dança da solidão** (1)

Depois da incompreensível deserção de Saga e da misteriosa morte de Shion, a fuga de Mu teria passado completamente despercebida, caso ele não tivesse levado consigo a armadura de Áries, que sequer lhe pertencia. Apesar de tudo isso, agora o Santuário vivia um estranho clima de paz. Uma tranquilidadeartificial alimentada por Ares, modorrenta, asfixiante como um dia quente e sem vento. Um equilíbrio tão delicado quanto uma peça do mais fino cristal, fatalmente se quebraria.

**000000**

Camus estava inquieto em Aquário, indiferente à tempestade que se formava sobre o Santuário. Talvez a tivesse percebido, perspicaz que era, se não fizesse parte da sua inconsciente estratégia de defesa submergir completamente nos manuscritos acerca da bendita carta.Devorava aquelas páginas com fúria, dia e noite, e isso o impedia de refletir, mesmo com miserável profundidade, sobre qualquer coisa alheia à ela, inclusive sobre a estranha conjuntura que se formava à sua volta.

Mas se, por um lado, isso o cegara para a realidade mais próxima de si, afastando-o definitivamente das questões imediatamente relacionadas ao Santuário e do convívio com quaisquer pessoas, fora igualmente definitiva para o avanço no estudo dos manuscritos de Aurus.

O primeiro volume fora o mais difícil de ser vencido, além da linguagem arcaica, – a primeira anotação datava de fins de 1700 – uma parcela significativa estava escrita em húngaro. Mas depois, felizmente, a linhagem de Cavaleiros de Aquário pareceu ter se transferido definitivamente para a Rússia, cujo idioma Camus dominava. Então o ritmo acelerou sensivelmente.

Porém, não encontrou nenhuma anotação especialmente relevante até chegar aos dois últimos volumes, inteiramente produzidos por Aurus. Em uma letra muito mal-desenhada foram surgindo perante seus olhos informações interessantes. Grande parte delas tratavam de uma raça pouco conhecida e documentada de imortais, os Logos (2). Aparentemente, Aurus nunca chegou a encontrar uma boa referência sobre a passagem mitológica do surgimento dos Logos, apenas descobriu, nos parcos livros que chegavam a mencioná-los, que eles eram 11 e que, tendo surgido acidentalmente quando o universo foi criado, acabaram aprisionados pelo Caos no que, hoje, denominamos Sistema Solar.

Os Logos eram citados muitas vezes na carta mas ainda era muito nebuloso o real significado que eles teriam ali. Que tipo de interesse Athena, uma Deusa de incontestável prestígio, poderia ter pelos Logos, imortais primitivos e inexpressivos?

Refez mentalmente a pergunta enquanto caminhava de volta para a escrivaninha. Encarou pela milésima vez aquele dia a sua pilha de papéis, aproximou-se e revirou-os desordenadamente. Definitivamente precisava esquecer por alguns instantes tudo aquilo. Já fazia alguns dias que tentava inutilmente pregar os olhos, descansar um pouco. Sabia que precisava dar uma trégua tanto ao corpo quanto à cabeça, mas parecia-lhe tão difícil.

Andava de um lado para o outro, a mente vagando entre milhares de pensamentos sem se fixar em nenhum, como uma criança que tem brinquedos demais e não consegue escolher um deles. Sintoma do seu cansaço. Já não funcionava mais se apegar aos manuscritos, já não podia mais fugir da sua triste realidade.

Finalmente dava razão ao Mestre Shion quando ele lhe dizia que era imprescindível que criasse uma rotina para a prática do nada. Mas aquilo, na sua inexperiência, parecia tão absurdo, dedicar parte do dia ao vazio, uma perda de tempo. E mesmo sendo Shion o homem que ele mais ouvia e respeitava, ainda assim deixava de seguir uma orientação dele quando a julgava inadequada.

Interessante que Shion nunca o repreendera por isso. Nunca lhe dera ordens, nunca lhe impusera nada. E também nunca lhe oferecera carinho... Fazia lembrar Summerhill (3), o colégio em que fora educado até ser levado para o Santuário. Lá tinha liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, no tempo que quisesse, da forma que quisesse. Guardava viva na memória a figura da Diretora, uma mulher de meia idade, loira, que vivia dizendo que o importante era que todos fossem felizes.

– Gostaria antes de ver a escola produzir um varredor de ruas feliz do que um erudito neurótico (4) – ele repetiu em voz baixa a célebre frase da mulher.

Porém, estranhamente, nunca chegaram a lhe perguntar se era feliz vendo os pais apenas 4 ou 5 vezes por ano...

– Que belo conceito de liberdade... – suspirou.

Certamente devia agradecer à Summerhill por todas as lágrimas que deixou de verter quando da morte dos pais. E também devia ao detestado colégio a posição de Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário que, agora, ocupava. Por que, sem dúvida, não fora uma obra do acaso que fizera com que justamente um ex-aluno de Summerhill fosse escolhido para aquele posto. Nunca chegou a perguntar abertamente para Shion, mas tinha certeza que ele sabia bem o que queria quando o escolheu para a 11a Casa Zodiacal.

A única coisa que Shion não calculou foi que o molecote de 10 anos, que quando chegou ao Santuário sequer falava uma palavra de grego, percebesse tão rapidamente a diferença da atenção que o Mestre dedicava à Mu e à ele. Shion até tentou ser discreto nas suas demonstrações de amor por Mu, mas discrição jamais seria suficiente para esconder algo do atento olhar de Camus. Fora através dos dois lêmures que o garoto teve seu primeiro contato com uma demonstração genuína de afeto.

No começo sentia-se constrangido quando flagrava Shion afagando carinhosamente os cabelos de Mu, mas depois passou a buscar tais situações. Observava-os secretamente com muita freqüência.

Chegou até mesmo a invejar silenciosamente o amigo durante algum tempo. Não era uma inveja destrutiva, apenas desejava que Shion tivesse por ele o mesmo zelo que tinha pelo pequeno ariano, mesmo que isso significasse exigir dele a mesma obediência que exigia de Mu.

Por fim, na sua perspicácia egocêntrica e infantil, acabou por chegar à uma conclusão que se tornaria o axioma mais recorrente durante toda a sua vida. De que o amor era um recurso limitado e que devia ser canalizado para aqueles que realmente _precisam_ dele. Podia parecer matemático demais, mas a cabecinha racional do pequeno se satisfazia plenamente. Mu era mais dependente, mais frágil que ele. Mu merecia o amor de Shion, mais que isso, Mu tinha direito ao amor de Shion, Camus não.

Ás vezes sentia-se orgulhoso disso, em seu íntimo acreditava-se superior por não precisar do amor de ninguém, outras vezes achava-se injustiçado... Mas não permitia que nenhum dos dois extremos fossem exteriorizados. Encarava sozinho tais oscilações.

Até que veio a aproximação com Miro. O garoto que tinha o diabo no corpo (5)... Para ele sempre se mostrou carinhoso, dócil. Fora tão fácil se acostumar com o amor dele, fora tão fácil permitir-se amá-lo. A dificuldade era demonstrar isso, colocar pra fora, principalmente do jeito que o grego gostaria. Miro...

Mais uma vez retornou para a mesa, para os papéis, para as obrigações. A prática do nada... Inferno! Durante os últimos meses funcionara tão perfeitamente. A solidão doía...

**000000**

– Me mostra alguma coisa que você aprendeu!

Camus levantou a mãozinha branca e se concentrou, no instante seguinte se formou uma pequena pedra de gelo, que ele entregou à Miro.

– Que linda, Camus. Parece... uma pedra preciosa... – os olhos dele brilhavam maravilhados.

– Eu já fiz algumas muito maiores que essa.

– Mas... o que você faz com elas? Tenta acertar a cabeça do seu oponente? – ele perguntou com um sorriso na face, logo atirando a pedrinha na direção do jovem aquariano, acertando na bochecha dele.

Camus lhe respondeu com um olhar assassino e colocou a mão sobre a mão dele. Aquele toque desnorteou o jovem escorpiano, era bom estar perto de Camus, ser tocado por ele então... Fazia com que se lembrasse de um tempo do qual não guardava nenhuma memória, um tempo feliz. Mas logo percebeu o propósito do repentino contato, sentiu sua mão gelar rapidamente.

– O que está fazendo?

– Te mostrando que eu não preciso acertar a cabeça do meu oponente com pedrinhas de gelo...

Quando Camus finalmente o largou a mão estava roxa mas ainda não havia sido congelada.

– Você leva muito à sério uma provocação. – disse esfregando a outra mão na congelada, afim de lhe emprestar algum calor.

– Agora é a sua vez de me mostrar alguma coisa.

– Levante-se!

– Que?

– Levante-se para eu te mostrar.

Camus obedeceu.

– A constelação de Escorpião é formada por 15 estrelas. – ele dizia enquanto mostrava, no corpo de Camus o posicionamento de cada uma delas, voltando a sentir aquele calor estranho no contato com ele.

Camus observava tudo com atenção, os olhos castanhos acompanhando cada movimento do outro.

– A 15a estrela é Antares, a mais brilhante de Escorpião, e fica bem aqui – colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, na altura do coração. Sentia vontade de abraça-lo, de demonstrar o quanto gostava dele...

– Mas o que tem esses pontos, Miro? – interrompeu, sem saber, as conjecturas que o outro fazia a seu respeito.

– Quando esses pontos são acertados pela Agulha Escarlate fazem o oponente sangrar até perder os sentidos e morrer.

– Hum... – o aquariano murmurou ligeiramente espantado, devia ser doloroso morrer dessa forma.

Sentaram-se lado-a-lado e Miro pôs-se a admirar novamente a pedrinha de gelo feita por Camus.

– É tão bonita... Uma pena que ela vá derreter.

– Não, ela não derrete nunca.

– Está querendo dizer que essa pedrinha não vai derreter nem que eu a leve para... – pensou no lugar mais quente que pudesse haver – Para o inferno de fogo de Hades?

– Ela está à –273 graus, o zero absoluto (6), nunca será derretida e nem quebrada.

– Eu acredito – Miro disse desdenhoso.

– Pois então guarde-a com você. Se algum dia ela derreter você pode me acertar nos 15 pontos da constelação de Escorpião.

– Mas aí você vai morrer.

– É...

E eu não quero que você morra... nunca.

**000000**

Apertou a pedrinha de gelo entre as suas mãos com toda a força, talvez tentando se certificar de que ela era realmente indestrutível. Sim, era. Tanto quanto o amor que sentia por ele.

Suspirou profundamente e deu o último passo antes de entrar em Peixes, sabia que Afrodite o aguardava do outro lado daquela parede e que ele era sensível o suficiente para saber exatamente o que tinha ido fazer ali. Sequer precisava ter ido até lá para acabar com aquela tentativa insana, as coisas iam de mal à pior entre eles e não surpreenderia o pisciano que Miro simplesmente nunca mais aparecesse na 12a Casa.

Mas Miro precisava daquilo, encarava como um ritual de purificação. Por mais que nunca fosse perdoado por Camus, por mais que tivesse maculado irreversivelmente o laço de amor que os unia... A traição cometida contra ele nunca seria esquecida, mas ainda devia fidelidade a si mesmo, e era em nome disso que se afastaria de Afrodite.

– Afrodite...

– Diga o que veio dizer, Miro.

– Isso nunca devia ter começado.

– Talvez você esteja certo...

– Eu espero que...

– Não... nós somos Cavaleiros e não homens, Miro, a felicidade não foi feita para nós – apesar das palavras duras a voz era melodiosa como sempre. Afrodite era a própria personificação da ambigüidade.

– Afrodite... Adeus – foram as únicas palavras de Miro antes de sair. Infelizmente concordava com o pisciano.

Chegou no 8o Templo e então finalmente se deixou largar no chão. Estava feito. Agora poderia, finalmente, desfrutar o amargo sabor da sua infidelidade. Seguiria o ritual da expiação.

Permitiria-se lembrar uma última vez de Camus. Então as memórias da sua infância deram lugar a última noite de amor que tivera com ele. Ali estava tudo, tudo o que jamais teria novamente.

Lembrou minuciosamente dos detalhes do corpo dele, cada milímetro tão bem conhecido, cada curva tantas vezes percorrida. As mãos que lhe pareciam tão possessivas naqueles momentos, o peito arfante, os lábios entreabertos, úmidos e vermelhos de seus beijos, o rosto corado e suado, os cabelos grudados pelos ombros e pelas costas...

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto, aquela seria a última vez que choraria por ele, apesar disso sorriu.

Ainda com os olhos fechados pode ver os dele, tão amados, de um castanho acobreado que parecia ser-lhe exclusivo. O jeito como ele piscava seguidamente quando ficava nervoso ou perdia o controle por algum motivo. O jeito como se estreitavam languidamente na sua direção quando o desejava. Engoliu em seco. O perfume dele tomou conta do ar e ouviu a gargalhada tão preciosa, tão rara... Em seguida os gemidos contidos, tão sensuais... Ecoavam pelo Templo de Escorpião pela última vez.

Abriu os olhos e obrigou cada sentido, um por um, a se livrar dele, e como isso doía. Saber que jamais o teria novamente era ruim, mas saber que nem as lembranças o acompanhariam era ainda pior. E era necessário, essa era a pena que impunha para si próprio: o esquecimento. Sabia que isso o faria pior, que o faria voltar a ser apenas o garoto mais desajustado das 12 Casas. Mas, que diferença? Já não fazia nenhuma diferença.

Havia apenas duas formas de escapar da auto-punição, ou a morte ou o perdão dele e Miro não lutaria por nenhum dos dois.

Saiu de Escorpião em direção à um costão rochoso que ficava fora dos limites do Santuário, mais à leste. Fitou o horizonte, a única linha perfeitamente reta produzida pela natureza, o lugar onde céu e mar se encontravam. Imaginário...

Tirou a pedrinha de gelo de dentro do bolso da calça e a arremessou na direção das ondas que explodiam sobre as pedras.

**000000**

Aquele cheiro de éter era nauseante. Natassia fixava o olhar na luz do teto afim de não prestar muita atenção na movimentação aparentemente caótica de médicos e enfermeiros por trás do lençol esverdeado. Mas estava sendo em vão. Sentia-se quase perder o controle em alguns momentos.

Teve vontade de gritar e arrancar o braço do soro, de levantar dali... E viu-se de pé com o ventre aberto, jorrava sangue e vísceras para todos os lados... enquanto ela tentava colocar tudo de volta dentro de si... todos a olhavam espantados e ninguém a ajudava.

Suava frio, ouviu longe a voz do anestesista perguntar como se sentia. Mal... Ele se aproximou e deu alguns tapas em seu rosto.

– Acho que vou morrer...

Talvez tivesse morrido poucos minutos depois, pois já não sentia mais nada.

**000000 **

As pálpebras pesavam como duas cortinas de chumbo, não conseguia se localizar no tempo e no espaço. Fez força para mexer alguma parte do corpo, qualquer parte, mas não conseguiu. Uma dor aguda vinha do ventre.

Natassia concentrou toda a pouca energia que tinha e conseguiu realizar a proeza de abrir os olhos. O quarto estava escuro, mas algo na decoração a fez lembrar que tinha ido para o hospital ter o seu bebê. No momento seguinte relacionou a dor que sentia aos pontos da cesariana e logo concluiu que estava no quarto do hospital recuperando-se da anestesia.

Olhou pela janela, já anoitecia. Tentou levar o braço até a campainha que chamaria uma enfermeira, mas também foi em vão. Esperou alguns minutos e tentou novamente, dessa vez com sucesso.

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos entrou no quarto.

– Senhora Natassia, já está acordada?

– E o meu bebê?

– Está tudo bem com o seu menino.

Sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

– É um menino?

– Lindo! – a mulher disse sorrindo amavelmente.

– Eu quero vê-lo – fez força para levantar da cama mas, obviamente, não conseguiu.

– O menino nasceu com saúde, perfeito. Trate de descansar que pela manhã eu o trarei para a primeira mamada.

Natassia ficou olhando para a mulher em silêncio, esperando mais alguma revelação sobre o seu pequeno.

– Parece com a Senhora, loirinho... um anjo – disse enquanto verificava o soro.

Continuou observando-a, abobalhada, sem conseguir parar de chorar.

– Descanse!

E saiu.

Então era um menino, seu filho... Lindo... Anjo... Ficou imaginando o rostinho dele, viu as bochechinhas rosadas, os cachinhos de ouro... Vislumbrou os primeiros passinhos, as primeiras palavras, a primeira vez que a chamaria de mamãe. Em seguida imaginou os primeiros dias no colégio, os deveres de casa, a primeira vez que o deixaria sair sozinho e a primeira namorada... Depois o viu homem, beijando-lhe a testa e saindo pela porta da sua casa, partindo para construir o seu próprio destino... Que ele tivesse mãos mais firmes que as suas para isso...

Sentiu o coração apertado por estar longe do filho, afinal, durante os últimos nove meses o tivera sob o seu cuidado em tempo integral. Era ruim pensar que já não tinha meios de livra-lo de todo e qualquer sofrimento que pudesse vir a atingi-lo. Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, ele podia estar chorando no berçário. Talvez sentisse frio, ou dor... Deviam doer aquelas primeiras horas fora do conforto do ventre materno. Aliás, não só as primeiras horas...

Talvez aquela estranha sensação fosse relativamente normal, principalmente sendo ela mãe solteira e sem família ou amigos com quem pudesse contar, mas talvez fosse uma inquietação provocada pela intuição de que não teria tempo para assistir à maioria dos eventos que idealizou para o seu anjinho.

Chorou o resto da noite naquele quarto de hospital sentindo-se, pela primeira vez na vida, completamente só.

* * *

_Demorou mas saiu!_

_Às notas, não sei por que tantas..._

_1 – Não pode letra de música, mas referência à musica pode! "Dança da Solidão" é uma musica lindíssima do Paulinho da Viola._

_2 – Não apenas os Logos, como toda a mitologia que os envolve, foi criada por mim para essa fic._

_3 – Summerhill existe e é muito famoso. O colégio fica na Inglaterra e adota um projeto político-pedagógico muito peculiar, é chamado de Colégio faça-o-que-quiser. Não existem regras rígidas, não existe hierarquia, não existem classes regulares. Bem, quem quiser saber mais (quem poderia se interessar por isso?) eu tenho o end de alguns sites. _

_4 – A frase pertence ao sujeito que criou Summerhill (não lembro o nome do infeliz)._

_5 – Quem designou assim o Milucho pela primeira vez foi Shion em Incenso e Vela, da Madame Verlaine._

_6 – Segundo a Carola o Camyu nunca chegou ao zero absoluto, pelo menos foi isso que ele disse ao Hyoga nas 12 Casas. Mas eu acho que ele só disse isso para não desestimular o loirinho. Camyu, aqui na minha fic, pode tuuuudo! Hehehe._

_Outros comentários, agradecimentos elavagem de roupa suja no SenseiClub (todas as formas possíveis de me encontrar estão no meu profile)._

_Bjinhos!_

_(Julho de 2005)_


End file.
